


I Knew You Were Trouble

by Hopelessromantic15



Category: Orange is the New Black, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Human, Angst, F/M, Jail, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Panic Attacks, accomplice stiles, bad Derek???, drug dealer derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessromantic15/pseuds/Hopelessromantic15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf/Orange is the new black AU</p><p>Stiles Stilinski was living the life with his beautiful fiancé Lydia Martin. She was smart,beautiful and understood him completely. Everything was perfect between the two till Stiles' past came back to light and ruined everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the first Season of OITNB. And I loved it! I do not own Teen Wolf. Jeff Davis and MTV owns everything. Same with whoever own OITNB.

Stiles Stilinski was living the life with his beautiful fiancé Lydia Martin. She was smart,beautiful and understood him completely. Everything was perfect between the two till Stiles' past came back to light and ruined everything.

When Stiles was younger he just had this passion to just be a rebel to do something that was just exhilarating. That's how he found Derek Hale. Derek Hale was a drug dealer and he was sooo bad for Stiles. Derek and Stiles were madly in love. Derek had a lot of money so basically anything Stiles wanted he could get. Everyone around him just thought it was a stage but he wanted it so bad to be forever.

Now some 10 years later,Stiles is being told that he was ratted out by his ex-boyfriend in and international drug smuggle. He and Lydia are now standing outside of the Beacon Hills Prison where is going to turn himself in. He's read every book and website about how to act and what to say that he actually feels somewhat prepared to spend the next 16 months in this place. Lydia has taken this all into stride. She was cool with him having sexual relations with a male, smuggling drugs across the border, he'll have to go to prison. His best buddy Scott who he owns a soap/lotion company has promised to watch over the store in his absence. His parents are okay with it. They had supported the relationship between him and Derek from the beginning. Lydia's parents on the other hand have been looking at him with complete disgust.

Stiles never thought that they had ever liked him. They always wanted her to marry Jackson Whittemore. He had money,a college degree at Harvard and was currently working in a law firm in New York. Stiles owned a soap/lotion company.

*******

Once Stiles was signed in, he and a couple other inmates were herded into a van to drive to the prison. He noticed that the driver had prison clothes on as well.

"Are you an inmate too?"

"Yeah, we do most if the things here. Cook,clean, drive... You name it."

The driver was a tan looking man who introduced himself as Danny and that he was planning a wedding for him and his long-time boyfriend. As they waited in the car, he showed them little snippets of pictures of flowers and tuxes and venues. Stiles felt a little more relaxed when he realized that he wasn't the only inmate who had a fiancé waiting for them at home.

Once they arrived, Danny walked Stiles and the two other inmates with him through the prison and to their rooms. Stiles' room had two bonks pushed to the far corners of the room and was already filled with his three roommates. One of them hopped of the bed and introduced himself as Isaac. He mentioned the other two older males but Stiles couldn't really remember their names just that one had a heart attack when he got there and has trouble breathing at night. The other had cancer and from the looks if it he doesn't get out a lot.

*********

Stiles knew he was experiencing the beginnings of a major panic attack and there was nothing he could do. He had actually thought that he was going to be okay but then his stupid mouth got him into trouble ONCE AGAIN! And some kind if way he had pissed off the head chef in the kitchen,who is an inmate. So now it feels everyone is watching him every second if the day and he hasn't eaten in like 4 days. And then when he tried to go complain to the guard on duty the guard looked at him like he could just take him right where he stands. Stiles turned to see if he could find another one when the guard groped his butt and whispered in his war that he could give him food if Stiles have him something in return as well. He gave stiles butt another squeeze. NOPE! Stiles knew now to just stay away from "Pornstache" over there for now on. He also saw Danny who has a freaking fiancé at home waiting for him with Isaac in the bathroom doing 'stuff' and it looked like it wasn't the first time that THAT was happening.

To top it all off, while he was just sort of stumbling around he ran into the one person who he hadn't wanted to see for 10 years, the one and only Derek freaking Hale. He hadn't looked like he had changed at all. He was still a couple inches taller that Stiles and he still had a ridiculously toned body for someone that had to be at least thirty now. He still had the same scruff along his cheekbones that had given Stiles beard burn so many times people that that he had just had a rash or something. He still had the same eyes that were up of just about every eye color known to man. And that smirk!! He had that stupid smug look on his face that was the same look h e would look at Stiles with when he withering and begging with arousal. As soon as he and Stiles locked eyes, Stiles swiveled around and burst right out of the hallway and went outside. He found a little corner that couldn't be seen by the door and he screamed and cried for no one knows how long. His heart and gut were wrenching and he didn't know what to feel.

He was feeling hate for Derek for putting him there He was feeling freaking hungry cuz he hasn't eaten since he got there He was feeling lonely for being away from Lydia and in this hell hole He was feeling something that he just couldn't quite out I to words when he saw Derek but he knows deep down that those feelings that he had bottled up all those years ago we're starting to push back up and he didn't know what to do about that. As he was sitting in the corner,he noticed that he was still screaming, his heart was beating way to fast and that he was about to pass out.

He started seeing dark spots cloud his vision but right before he passed out he saw a silhouette move in front if him and pick him up bridal style. He eventually passed out but not before he heard the mystery man whisper "It's going to be okay, pup" And he knew that nickname all to well. He was screwed.....


	2. When I Was Your Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles feels like the whole prison is against him. So what happens when someone actually tries to be nice to him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short add-on. Still not sure what I'm going to do with this story.

Stiles was going to eat a meal tonight if it killed him! He had woken up in the infirmary the other  day from a panic attack. They didn't tell him who brought him there just that in order for his body to recover he needed to eat.  _Nice job Doc! Not like I wasn't thinking of that myself._ Stiles that as he left. He knew that just apologizing wasn't going to work so he called Scott see if he had any other advice. Scott picked up the phone but said that they needed to keep it short because he and his wife Allison were headed to a doctor. Allison was 6 months pregnant and Stiles was supposed to be there to console get because Scott air headedness just made you want to punch him and Lydia can't really be described as empathetic. When he told Scott about his little problem with the chef, Scott asked him if there were anyone visible weakness Stiles could spot. Stiles furrowed his brows at the weird question but nonetheless answered that the chef had back problems. Scott told him to make the jalapeño back rub that relieves back pain. Stiles mentally smacked himself for not thinking of that himself. He thanked Scott and got off the phone.

Getting the Ingredients for the back rub was hard. Stiles had to ask around for random objects and everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. The only thing he didn't have was the freaking jalapeños and since they were considered food no one would give them to him. Finally sitting dejected at his bunk. He thought that he would never eat again. Isaac came in and told him that there was someone for him. How he loved Isaac. He wouldn't give him food by he was the only one that called him by his name. Apparently in here everyone was called by their last name. So he was "Stilinski" to everyone. Which in theory is fine, but to him it just brings back bad memories of High School when the lacrosse coach always called him that or worse "Bilinksi" he never did know why Coach did that. As Stiles exited the room he saw that there was another inmate standing in front of him. This person's uniform read Daehler. 

"Hey" Stiles said a little wary because of the way Daehler was looking at him. He almost looked crazed b

"HI I'm Matt, short for Matthew which is short if my full nameMatthew  Daehler." 

Stiles just didn't like the vibes that were coming from this Matt Daehler guy so he just asked him what he wanted. Matt replied by saying that he had heard Stiles was looking for something and that he had it. He hurriedly pushed something wrapped in a paper towel in Stiles's hands and left. 

When Stiles got back in the room, Isaac told him that _Crazy Matt was bad news and to stay away from him._  Stiles told him that he agreed.  But when he sat back on his bunk and unwrapped the package. He saw four jalapeños just what he needed to finish his back Lotion. He mentally told himself that maybe Crazy Matt wasn't so bad After all.

Something he would regret in the future....

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick Drabble I wrote. I didn't even revise it or anything. If it is to choppy do tell.


End file.
